Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and more particularly to techniques for performing an intra-frame operation based at least in part on identifiers in a wireless local area network (WLAN) physical layer header.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). A wireless network (e.g., a WLAN, such as a Wi-Fi network conforming to one or more of the IEEE 802.11 family of standards) may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a station or mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the AP in a service set, e.g., a basic service set (BSS) or extended service set (ESS)). A station may communicate with an associated AP bi-directionally. For example, a station may communicate with an associated AP via a downlink (DL) and an uplink (UL). The DL (or forward link) may refer to a communication link carrying transmissions from the AP to the station, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to a communication link carrying transmissions from the station to the AP. To conserve power, a station may enter a power save mode (or use system resources for other purposes) when a received transmission is not intended for the station. Furthermore, to increase the likelihood of receiving and properly decoding a transmission, a device (e.g., an AP or station) may discontinue decoding a transmission upon determining that the transmission is not intended for the device.